


Not Friends

by HallucinogenicPandas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Lots of it, M/M, PWP, Porn, i don't know how to tag, just enjoy the porn, mild Sherlock s3 spoilers, that's the whole point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallucinogenicPandas/pseuds/HallucinogenicPandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as an innocent movie night turns into much more when Dean decides that the sexual tension in Sherlock AND his dorm room is too much, so he handles the only one that he has control over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I never intended to write this, but the most recent episode left my girlfriend an emotional werck, so I did what any TOTALLY BADASS girlfriend would do and I wrote her some porn. You can thank Satan as always, dear readers.

_"Did you miss me?"_ and then it's over. The entire thrid season. In three, blissful, awesome, horrible weeks it aired and it ended. If the fourth season didn't start soon, the Sherlock fandom was gonna revolt. Dean just knew it, mainly because he was  _part_ of the Sherlock fandom.

"What the fucking hell?" Dean threw his hands up in the air, nearly whacking Cas' nose in the process. "They can't fucking end it like that, not with Moriarty and murder, and just GAAAAAH!" 

Cas put a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dean. I've heard that the next season will come out sooner than the last one did."

"But Caaaaass... Sherlock was just about to confess his love to John. You don't undertand..." Dean flopped backwards onto his bed with a dejected sigh. 

"You're right Dean. I don't understand. You know I'm much more of a Sherlolly-"

Dean jolted upright. "Stop right there, Cas. If you can't see how much they love each other then we obviously haven't been watching the same show."

"Dean-"

"Seriously, Cas. How are we even friends, anyway?"

Cas gave Dean a hard look, and suddenly a mouth was covering his own, hot and demanding. He had a weight on his lap, simultaneously squeezing in his thighs, and long, slender fingers fisting the front of his shirt. Dean found himelf moaning into his boyfriend's mouth as their tongues curled together. 

Cas broke away with a suctioning pop and stared straight into his eyes, drowning out all of the green with perfect blue. "That's because we fucking aren't friends."

Dean drew in a breath. "Oh yeah." His eyes trailed after Cas' plush, chapped lips that were slick and wonderful as they made their way to the hollow of his throat, Cas mapping out Dean's skin with that perfect tongue. "Cas." Dean's voice cracked with want that was only emphasized by the fact that he could feel the fabric of his jeans straining so hard he could almost hear them whining to be undone. Cas looked up and smirked.

Dean was on his back, the smaller boy boxing him in on either side of his head with his muscled arms. "When's your roommate coming back?"

"Not tonight. He mentioned something about spending time with his girlfriend. He probably just remembered the last time he came back in the middle of Movie Night."

"Yes," Cas mused. "Poor chuck. Give him my apologies."

Dean scoffed. "I'm not going to apologize, you were on fire, and it was awesome."

Cas smirked again. "You have a point."

He ran his hand through his already mussed-up bedhead. Then Dean was staring at a blank white ceiling, and Cas was gone. He turned to the side and saw that Cas had gone straight for the dresser. He extracted the necessary supplies, and threw them onto the bed next to his prone boyfriend. The weight was back, and Dean relaxed again with his boyfriend straddling his thighs and impatiently tugging at his shirt. "Cas." The shirt was over his head. "Caas." Hot breathing coming from hot lips made its way down Dean's chest, licking at a pert nipple, and mouthing at the trail of hair that his pants had decided to hide. "Caaas." The pants wer being unbuttoned and pushed off of Dean's body and Dean's bed. "Caaaas." Soon his erection his the open air of the cramped dorm room, and he gasped in arousal and shock. "Caaaaas." A tight, wet , wonderful heat swallowed him whole, and he was moaning. "Caaaaaas." The man in question licked the precome beading from his slit, and sliding back down to take all of him again. "Caaaaaaas!" Dean yelled, nearly blacking out from the wave of pleasure that rolled over him, until he was left laying exposed on the bed, harder than ever, and still not done yet. "Cas."

"Oh, no, Dean. I'm not letting you come that quickly. I've just barely started." Dean gulped, and watched as Cas slowly, painfully stripped off his layers.

Jacket.

Shoes.

Socks.

 _Dr. Who_ t-shirt.

Pants.

Fianlly, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the boxers joined their bretheren on the floor to reveal Cas' own hard length. Cas slowly crawled his way over the bed to where Dean was, and Dean had to stop himself from lunging across the bed and taking Cas right then. He met his lips hungrily, melting into each other's mouths.

Ca's hands trailed steadily downwards, ghosting across his thigh and his overly-sensitive balls, finally skimming his entrance, dipping into the ring of muscle before pulling out again. Dean bucked up into his boyfriend, their dicks sliding together, creating the kind of sweet friction that they both craved. "God, Cas. I need you so bad. Nedd you inside me so bad. God, fuck, baby."

"Well," Cas panted into his mouth. "Who am I to deny a man in need?"

When the first finger entered Dean, he felt the pain burn across him momentarily before it was replaced with pleasure as Cas twisted and stretched. The second and third were even better, and when Cas brushed his prostate, Dean dearly came. Cas had just murmured, "Not yet." again, and promptly pulled his fingers out. Dean whined with displeasure, until he saw Cas reaching for the lube and condom that still sat next to him. 

Dean grabbed the shiny package and ripped it open, eagerly rolling it up the other man's length, both of them groaning simultaneously. Cas poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, running it up and down himself, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Now, Cas. I need you now."

Cas lined himself up, pushing into Dean at what had to be the world's slowest entrance ever. Cas went from zero to sixty in about a millisecond, pulling out and then slamming back in with no mercy. Dean writhed and graoned under Cas as he hit his prostate over and over again, relentlessly fucking into him. Dean brought his hips up to meet Cas'. The other man had the presence of mind to grab him, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

When Cas came what felt like hours later, spurting hot and hard into the condom, Dean's pleasure finally pushed him over the edge, and he fell into oblivion with the other man, his vision going white and black and rainbows all at once. He screamed Cas' name, and he was sure that the students in the rooms next to his could hear them. He just didn't care.

Cas fell onto him, panting and beautiful, his chest painted with Dean's essence. "God, Cas." Dean ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair, smiling. "That was awesome. I'll have to keep you around for a while."

"You will, huh? I guess I fell the same way." Cas looked up at him, and Dean got lost in blue.

"I love you, Cas."

"And I, you, Dean."

"I'm really glad we're not friends."

"Hmm, is that so?" Cas placed a too-chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Yeah."

Soon after, the couple fell asleep, only to be interrupted by the persistant buzzing of the alarm clock the next morning telling them to go to class. They made a point of ignoring it, opting instead to lay tangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I love to hear what you think!


End file.
